1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor stator, and particularly to one able to quickly complete winding work, economizing resistant enameled wires and enabling resistant enameled coils to be arranged safely and evenly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional in-runner motor stator has a silicon steel seat bored with a plurality of coil holes respectively inserted therein with an insulating thimble; and then plural resistant enameled coils are respectively inserted through the insulating thimbles and wound on the silicon steel seat. After the resistant enameled coils are wound on the silicon steel seat, each set of coil has to be trimmed and bunched by means of cotton yarn. It is difficult to wind the coils of the conventional motor stator evenly and smoothly and hence they have to be pressed flat and fixed in shape. Therefore, the whole winding and wire trimming work becomes extremely complicated, and in the course of pressing and shaping, the coils are likely to be damaged to affect their exciting effect. Apparently, it requires lots of time and trouble to make the conventional motor stator, and the exciting field of the conventional motor stator is comparatively small, thus consuming a great quantity of electric power.